Honour Doesn't Come Easily
by Pricat
Summary: Reepicheep's daughter wants to be a Knight of Narnia but her uncle is unkeen but she wants to reclaim her father's honour but then she meets somebody who has no honour. Together they will find what they've been looking for. Set after movie
1. Chapter 1

**Honour Doesn't Come Easily**

**A/N My second attempt at an Narnia fic and my first Reep fic even though he's not in this a lot but it's about his daughter Rikicheep.**

**She wants to be a Knight of Narnia like her father but her uncle Peepicheep doesn't want her to do it but then she meets Miraz's son who hasn't been in Narnia since he was born but together they learn about honour but I like Reep so much but I hope fellow fans enjoy.**

It was a clear summer day in Narnia as a young mouse's eyes opened.

She looked like any Narnian mouse but her blood line was different, special.

Her name was Rikicheep and the daughter of the loyal and valiant Knight of Narnia Reepicheep.

She looked very much like her father and some of his valiant spirit but her uncle was overprotective of her.

He'd been raising her since her mother passed away after giving birth to her but he was worried knowing that his niece was trying to follow in her father's footsteps and it worried him.

Like Reepicheep, a dryad had foretold when she was born, she would have plenty of adventures ahead of her but her uncle and her Nurse were worried about that especially since she spent many hours learning how to be a Knight of Narnia.

She loved being with some of the Fauns hearing about Aslan and about her brave father stopping the cruel tyrant Miraz from ruling Narnia.

Her Nurse sighed especially as she returned later with scratches and wounds from exploring and secretly learning how to wield a blade.

She'd heard that her father was very good with a sword.

"Riki how did you get these wounds?" she asked her.

"Umm..... playing with the other mouselings." she lied.

"These wounds don't come from playing.

You were using your father's sword again weren't you?

Your Uncle better had not found out you were doing that again.

You know how he hates that." she said as Rikicheep sighed.

For some reason when ever the other Narnian mice or other Narnians talked about Reepicheep, her uncle got upset and didn't want to talk about it.

"Nurse why is my Uncle upset about my father?

What did he do?" Rikicheep asked curiously as the older mouse was cleaning her wounds.

She was searching for a way to explain to the young mouse without telling her the whole story and Peepicheep wouldn't be happy if she had told her.

"He did something that your uncle thought that betrayed him.

He sailed to the End of the World and entered Aslan's Country to show his honour but it was something he had to do since a dryad foretold it at his birth." she answered as Riki understood why her uncle was so mad at her father but she'd waited to eet him for once.

She'd heard how brave and noble he'd been helping Caspian reclaim his throne from the other Narnians including her fellow mice and peers.

She'd wanted to be a Knight of Narnia badly from hearing the stories her Nurse told her when she was a very young mouseling.

She would find her honour along with defending her father Reepicheep's honour too.........

* * *

Morwen was upset after his mother had told him the truth about his family and about his father Miraz.

He was fifteen which was considered a young man in Narnian years but also a Telmarine but he hated being one.

He wished he wasn't related to his cruel father through blood but wanted to meet Caspian.

For so long his mother had hidden the truth about his birth in Narnia when Miraz had nearly destroyed the land and the Narnians but the Kings and Queens of Old along with Caspian had defeated Miraz and had taken back Narnia for the Narnians.

"Aslan please help me!

I long to be let into Narnia once more.

I know I don't belong here." he begged with his eyes closed.

Morwen was always scorned by other Telmarines because Miraz had been his father and because of him, they were made to leave Narnia.

He hoped that he could escape to Narnia......

* * *

Rikicheep sighed as she was having the evening meal.

She was sitting at the table with her uncle and Nurse but there was a look of anger in her uncle's eyes as she had a feeling he knew what she'd been doing today in the forest.

"Riki why do you want to be like your father so much?" he asked as Riki gasped.

"I want to defend my honour but more importantly my father's honour." the young mouse answered.

Her Nurse looked worriedly hearing that answer.

"Your father left us and went to Aslan's Country and he never came back.

In a way he betrayed us by that." he said.

Rikicheep felt anger boil inside of her at her uncle's words.

"How dare you say that about my father?

He was brave and noble.

I'd like to see you stand up to Telmarines or fight a dragon like my father!" she yelled.

They watched as she stormed off and left the burrow.

She couldn't take people mocking her father's honour like that.

* * *

Morwen lay awake that night as he was thinking.

But he was hoping that Aslan had heard his plea but then suddenly he felt himself pulled away from his home and through a tunnel but he had a feeling he'd gotten into Narnia.

But he'd heard a horn as he was pulled into the tunnel but only Caspian had Queen Susan's horn........


	2. Talking With Aslan

**Honour Doesn't Come Easily**

Morwen was excited yet scared as he realised he was in the Shuddering Woods in Narnia because he knew the Narnians mightn't like him because he was a Telmarine and related to Miraz but hoped that they would accept him but he heard a sound.

It was the flute of a Faun.

Morwen was amazed at the beauty of the melody.

It reminded him of a song his mother used to sing when he was little.

He decided that maybe he could try talking to her.

"Hello there.

That song is so beauitful.

It...... makes me think of people I care about." he said.

The Faun smiled at him removing the flute from her mouth.

"Thank you.

My name is Arwena.

You look familiar, like King Caspian the Seafarer.

Are you related to him?" she asked him.

Morwen gulped hearing that.

"S-Sort of." he told her.

He didn't want to tell her that he was Miraz's son in case she was angry at him.

But then she saw another Faun gasp seeing him.

"Arwena get away from him!

He's a Telmarine!" he told her.

"You mean like King Caspian the Seafarer?" she asked him.

"Yes and No.

He's a Telmarine but not like Caspian.

He's related to that brute Miraz." the male Faun told her.

Arwena was confused as she saw Morwen run off.

"Wait!

Don't go!" she begged him.

* * *

Rikicheep was in the Shuddering Woods but was angry.

She couldn't believe her uncle would say such things like that about her father.

She knew he had been brave but not a fool.

She then began to use her father's sword which was the only thing left but she'd kept it in good condition but hoped that she could be strong enough to become a Knight of Narnia.

"Aslan please help me.

I want to follow my father into being a Knight of Narnia but I'm not sure if I can do it.

My family and friends doubt me." she said softly catching her breath.

But then she saw somebody sitting under a tree.

"Aslan?" she asked herself approaching.

Morwen was sitting under the tree but was nervous.

He wondered if it had been a good idea to come to Narnia after all.

But then he saw something.

It was a huge lion but looked regal.

"Aslan?" Morwen asked afraid.

The lion nodded.

"Yes it is me.

I know that you've had a hard life because of your father Miraz.

But you came here hoping to start an new life.

I know the other Narnians are a little hostile but I know you're not like Miraz at all.

You should talk to Caspian." he answered as Morwen understood.

He saw Aslan leave along with Rikicheep.

They were both in awe but Morwen was surprised seeing her.

"You're a mouse!" he said to her.

Rikicheep scowled hearing that.

"That's what all humans think.

Can't you think for yourself?

I'm the daughter of Reepicheep, a brave Knight of Narnia and a war hero.

I want to be a Knight of Narnia but others doubt me." she told him.

He wondered why she was so set on this idea.

"Because us Narnian mice are always made fun of by other Narnians because of our height but my father never let it bother him and did amazing things.

Sometimes you must defend your honour even with your own life but what about you Morwen?" she asked him.

Morwen sighed at her.

He wanted to tell her about him but wasn't sure if she'd understand.

"My name's Morwen but I'm a Telmarine." he told her.

Rikicheep was amazed hearing that.

"You're a Telmarine?

You're not like Caspian, are you?" she told him.

He nodded.

"I'm Miraz's son.

But I'm not like him.

I ran away to Narnia because I don't belong with the other Telmarines.

I have no honour among the other Narnians." he told her.

Rikicheep nodded at that.

"But you do.

Admitting that showed some courage.

You do have some honour." she told him.

Morwen nodded in reply but then he heard soft music and was entranced.

Rikicheep smiled knowing it was coming from Dancing Lawn.

"Wow they're great dancers." he said to him.

"Yes they are." she told him.

She then saw Arwena smile at him as she pulled him into the new dance.

"Aren't you mad at me..... because I'm related to Miraz?" he asked her.

"No I'm not.

You're not like Miraz but I can tell.

Maybe you should stay in Narnia." she answered as the dance ended.

Rikicheep then heard somebody familiar speak.

"_Riki don't worry about what your uncle says._

_He still is angry at you for going into Aslan's Country but you should follow your heart and your honour._

_But Morwen is part of your destiny._

_Good luck._

_I believe in you."_ Reepicheep's voice said fading.

A tear was in Riki's eye but wiped it away before Morwen saw.......


End file.
